Full Circle
by The Scratch Man
Summary: It's all geometry, when you come down to it. Life, that is.


p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" They wake up in a dark room, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern –Guildenstern and Rosencrantz./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" He –one of them or perhaps, both of them –sits up with some intention of looking around at his surroundings, but there's nothingness all around them and a light overhead, shining down on them from some fixed, indiscernible point./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "Are we-?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "Do you think-?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "Improbable,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "Unlikely,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "And yet."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" Rosencrantz –yes, that's him, it's always been him –looks around curiously and then shivers. "I'm cold," he declares. "It's cold."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "Is it? I'm not." Says Guildenstern. He remains sprawled on his back./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "What?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "What?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "Not what?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "Cold. I'm not cold." Guildenstern says. "Where the bloody hell are we?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "That's the question?" Rosencrantz says. Of course it is. That's always the question –always Guildenstern's question that Rosencrantz can't possibly answer and so Guildenstern remains as he is –impossibly lost. Sad. It's Rosencrantz's fault, really./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "Yes. What's yours?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "My question?" Rosencrantz scoots closer to Guildenstern and peers down at him. His eyes are closed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "Yes, what is it?" he says./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" Rosencrantz thinks about it. "How are you?" he decides./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" Guildenstern's eyes snap open and a look of irritation flickers over his face. "That's it? All the questions, and you pick a greeting?" he half sits up and they're noses are nearly touching./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "Greetings are important," Rosencrantz reasoned. "How are you?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" Guildenstern huffs out a breath of irritation and lies back, folding his hands behind his head. "What do you remember?" he asks./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" Rosencrantz snaps his fingers, "emThat's/em the question,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "Yours or mine?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "What?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" Guildenstern makes a noise of frustration. "Never mind. What do you remember?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "After everything I've forgotten?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "Yes."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "Well…" Rosencrantz scrunches up his nose, thinking. Darkness, darkness and… "You," he says finally. "I remember you,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" Guildenstern rolls his eyes. "Well of course you do," he says, "Assume we are the constant, you and I. Everything else it vague. What do you remember?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "You," Rosencrantz says./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "That's been established—"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" Rosencrantz shakes his head. Guildenstern emmust/em understand this essential fact. Because he emis/em the constant, "I remember you and I." he thinks harder, trying to conjure an image of the two of them together –on the road, at-"At Elsinore. On a boat." He says. "There was –were –the Player. The players. We –we died." The realization is met by silence on both of their parts./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "And yet." Guildenstern says. He sits up slowly, staring at Rosencrantz. "So this is it, then? Are we're here –forever?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" Rosencrantz shivers. He thinks there might be a draft. His hands are cold, but, perhaps, he's imagining it. If they're dead, then… "I don't know." He sighs. "I don't emknow/em." He jumps to his feet and stars out across the…space, where the light doesn't touch and there's nothing. He nudges the line between light and dark experimentally and the toe of his shoe disappears in the dark, but it doesn't emfeel/em different./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "What are you doing?" Guildenstern says sharply, sitting up completely now./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" Rosencrantz takes a giant step forward and feels a gust of wind brush past him –and he emerges in a new spotlight, still surrounded in darkness, as if the light had simply moved with him. Guildenstern is nowhere to be seen, which is, no –which is emnot/em good./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" He turns on the spot, squinting into the darkness, but it's no good and now –now he's lost. He doesn't know where he's come from. "Guildenstern?" he whispers. There's no answer and he tries again with a hopeful, "Rosencrantz?" Again, nothing. He's really done it emnow/em. Done what? emIt/em. Whatever he's always on the verge of doing –whatever anyone's ever on the verge of doing. "Guildenstern," Rosencrantz tries again in a more conversational tone, with the hope that this might bring about an impatient "what?" from somewhere over his shoulder./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" A nervous feeling creeps over Rosencrantz –or perhaps he's just cold or perhaps he's just –imagining. He squeezes his eyes shut. "I'm imagining," he says and feeling satisfied by this experiment, opens his eyes, fully expecting to find Guildenstern before him. He's genuinely surprised to discover he's still alone in the circle of light, which is suspiciously smaller than he remembers. Or is it? He can't tell, and he wants –he emneeds/em Guildenstern, to tell him it's emnot/em smaller, that he's being moronic and –and…/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" The circle emis/em closing in on him and he tries to stand straight and taking up the least amount of room he can and then it is dark./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" It is dark./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" Rosencrantz stands –or sits –or floats –in the black void with nothing before his eyes and nothingness all around him, going on and on, possibly forever. He trembles, and thinks –hopes –it's from the cold, if there is a cold. He tries not to think of the great expanse of pitch blackness all around him and imagines:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "I am in a box. I am dead and I am in a box. A box." He repeats to himself. He hums the most cheery tune he can think of and squeezes his eyes shut. Still dark, but this one is familiar. "I am in a box… a box… a box…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" It goes on, for one eternity and then another and Rosencrantz shouts, "Guildenstern!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" It echoes back to him for days, and then:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""emRoooseeencraaantz!" /emIt's far away, muffled. "emRosencrantz,/em" This time it's close, impossibly close, and warm hands encircle his wrists and suddenly –there is light./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""There's no sense is wandering if you can't find your way back," Guildenstern says sternly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Rosencrantz, beyond relief to see Guildenstern –irritable, frowning, emwonderful/em Guildenstern –simply nods in response and Guildenstern's expression softens. He puts an arm around Rosencrantz, pressing their sides together so that Rosencrantz can feel the warmth of Guildenstern's body through cloth. "Good, then." He says. "You're here now, and that's the point."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Rosencrantz nods again and shudders, even though he isn't cold. "How long?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""Have will we be here?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""Was I gone."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""Yes," Guildenstern says, "It felt like a lifetime."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""Eternity."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""Forever."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""Too long," Rosencrantz concludes quietly, and Guildenstern turns his head too look up at him. Their eyes meet, blue and green. Or is it brown? Hazel. Rosencrantz almost says something about it, but then they shift and –oh, there's a bed. They're in a bed? They're in a bed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""We're in a bed," Rosencrantz says. He's somehow pressed up against Guildenstern, practically lying on top of him, and Guildenstern has an arm draped over his waist, keeping him there./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Guildenstern raises his eyebrows. "We are," he says, and kisses Rosencrantz gently./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""I'm not wearing anything," Rosencrantz realizes, dumbfounded. He becomes distinctly aware of just exactly where their bodies are touching, and he feels his face heat up. He lets Guildenstern kiss him again, and it's only when he presses on that it occurs to Rosencrantz that…/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""Mm –hold on," he says, even though Guildenstern's hand has moved on up his back and into his hair and it is all very distracting. "What do you remember?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Guildenstern pulls away enough to look at Rosencrantz properly, "What?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "What's the first thing you"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "-Not emnow, /emRosencrantz," Guildenstern pleads./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "I have to know," He does, and he thinks he's never been more certain about anything. "How are you?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "What's the matter with emyou/em?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "I remember," Rosencrantz says, sitting up and pushing Guildenstern back, "I stepped out of the circle. It was eternity and –but I remember. Hamlet and we –we –the boat…the letter"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "Hamlet?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" There's a pounding on the door and a shout. Guildenstern starts to turn and Rosencrantz feels something urgent bubbling up in his chest, making his heart beat fast. He reaches out and grabs Guildenstern's arm pulling him back. He goes willingly after a moment, cupping Rosencrantz's face to kiss him deeply./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" The knocking continues./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "I need to dress –the door," Guildenstern says, pulling back eventually. His lips are red and kiss-swollen and his blond hair is mussed. His eyes are wide and not completely focused, pupils dilated./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" Rosencrantz doesn't remember this. "You can't dress doors," he says. "Now do it again,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "Do what?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "With your mouth. Kiss me. I don't remember it."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" Guildenstern stares down at Rosencrantz, ignoring even the muffled shouting beyond the flat. He leans in slowly and how could Rosencrantz ever forget something like emthis/em?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "What do you remember?" Rosencrantz says when they stop to catch their breaths. The rapping on the door has stopped./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" Guildenstern sighs and rolls his eyes up in thought. "Well, you, for one," he says, and then thinks some more. He blinks and begins to frown, a tell-tale crease forming between his eyes. "I don't remember," he says with distress./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "I remember you, and you remember me," Rosencrantz says, "I'm Rosencrantz,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "I'm Guildenstern," he says,/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "We're here now, and that's the point," Rosencrantz says./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" With a start, Guildenstern looks over to the door again. "There was a messenger…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "That's the point,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "The messenger leaves but we're here now," Guildenstern says, "If I had answered, then we'd be… where are we?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "Home,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "But then we'd be…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "Dead," Rosencrantz supplies./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" Guildenstern fixes him with an exasperated look. "Don't you find this peculiar? We're here, but we don't remember where we've been. Wittenberg!" he says suddenly, interrupting himself./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "I remember," Rosencrantz says./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "Wittenberg?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "You."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "I feel that we've come in a circle," Guildenstern says, frowning./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "It's possible," Rosencrantz says. "But the messenger is gone, so maybe not,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "You know something."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "I told you, I remember,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "Tell me," Guildenstern says./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "Now?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" Guildenstern gazes down at Rosencrantz, eyes roaming like he's searching for something in his expression. "No," he says finally, "Tell me after,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" Rosencrantz's question –"After what?" –is cut short when Guildenstern brings through mouths together in a bruising kiss. His lips are soft and warm and the kiss is… it's nice. Rosencrantz could get used to it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" Guildenstern grinds his hips down and Rosencrantz feels –something. "What're you doing?" he gasps./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "It feels right." Guildenstern says./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "Well, don't emstop/em," Rosencrantz cries. He hooks his legs around Guildenstern's hips, crossing his ankles behind his lower back and drags Guildenstern down and they begin again, right where they've left off./p 


End file.
